Why Did I Get Myself Into This?
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Amy wonders where the team is. Sorry that the story has been missing from the A-Team folder for a few days, I accidentally put it in the 7th Heaven folder. Please post feedback or I won't continue the story.This is the first of many chapters in this story


Amy sighed as she stretched and yawned, leaning back in her chair

**Chapter 1:**

** **

Amy sighed as she stretched and yawned, leaning back in her chair.It was 10:00, and she had been at the paper since 8:00 that morning.She was there to finish her article before the deadline, but her mind was on more than the editorial—she was worried about the guys.

*Where are they?* Amy thought to herself, *They said they'd call when they got back… that was supposed to be 3 days ago…*

Amy wasn't the only one who was worried; she knew that Murdock was worried too.He hadn't gone along with the team on the mission because it was becoming too risky.The VA had tightened up on its security, and they were keeping a close eye on Murdock. Amy hadn't been able to go because Decker was keeping a close eye on her.She knew that her "innocent girl reporter" excuse wasn't going to hold much longer if she was caught with them any more times. Decker had recently caught her: not only being with the team, but also helping them with a scam.

Amy sighed again as she stared at the phone on her desk, waiting for it to ring—she all but jumped out of her chair when it did.

"Hello?" Amy asked, picking up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey Chiquita, what's happening?"

"Oh, hi Murdock. Not much, I'm just working on my editorial for tomorrow's deadline.What's happening with you? Have you heard anything from the guys?"

"Nope…the big angry mud sucker probably made them drive back to LA from Mexico rather than fly," Murdock replied with a chuckle, "Or Facey probably got a new girlfriend or something… Don't worry, Amy, I'm sure they're just tied up and that they'll back soon."

"Yeah…I just hope they aren't *tied* up," Amy replied, "I have to go…call me if you hear anything from them… ok, Murdock?"

"Sure thing, muchacha..." Murdock responded, "Bye."

"Bye," Amy replied as she hung up the phone.

Amy was about to get back to her article when the phone rang again. 

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the receiver.

"Amy, it's Hannibal."

"Hannibal!" Amy exclaimed, "Where have you guys been?"

"I can't explain it right now, but I promise to later.Right now I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Meet Face at the café a few blocks away from the VA," Hannibal replied.

"But Hannibal…" Amy began.She stopped when she heard the dial tone. 

"Well…" Amy said to herself as she grabbed her things and left the office, "So much for my article."

Amy got into her car, still wondering what the team needed her to do, and began her drive to the café.

************************************************************************************************************

Johnson walked down the hall towards Decker's office with a smile on his face.When he got to the door, he knocked and waited.

"Come in!" Decker barked.

Johnson did as he was told.

"What do you want?" Decker snapped.

"To tell you that the recorder we planted in Amy Allen's phone worked."

"Really?" Decker asked; his bad temper decreasing, "What did you find out?"

"Plenty," Johnson replied as he looked down at the paper in his hands, "According to this Captain Murdock called Ms. Allen at 10:13 PM and told her that the team had been in Mexico.At 10:21 PM, Colonel Smith called Allen's office and told her to meet Peck at the café a few blocks away from the VA." Johnson finished as he handed Decker the paper.

Decker looked over the paper one more time with a smile of satisfaction on his face. 

"Let's get going," Decker said as he got up from his chair, "I think we owe Peck and Allen a little visit."

As Johnson headed out the door, Decker said to himself, "You're not getting away this time, Smith."

** **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews or I won't continue writing the story. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and suggestions on what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.


End file.
